fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaike
Vaike (ヴェイク Veiku, translated Wyck in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Michael Sorich in the English version. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Daisuke Endou.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara13.html Profile Vaike has large ego, always referring to himself as Teach (Ore-sama (The great me) in the japanese version). His main dream is to become "a warrior among warriors" and is always eager to seek challengers to prove his might. His supports reveal that he was born in the ghetto, and grew up there over the course of most of his life leading a small group of kids in child mischief and antics. However one day Emmeryn visited his village and he swore to become a great fighter after being touched by her words. He is childhood friend and self-proclaimed rival of Chrom, and a part of the Shepherds. He holds Chrom with high regard more than anyone else because he was the first person who saw him as an equal. He is the person who loses things the most in the army. This is evident from his recruitment chapter in which he misplaces his axe in the beginning, which is found and returned by Miriel. His birthday is December 26. In Game Base Stats | Fighter |3 |24+5 |9 |0 |8 |6 |4 |5 |0 |5 | Max HP +5 | Axe - D | - |} Growth Rates *Note: These are his growths rates as a fighter, and not reclassed. |105% |75% |10% |65% |50% |45% |50% |10% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Lon'qu *Vaike's Children Class Sets *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance Vaike has two Male-only classes; Fighter and Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following classes instead. *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Teach just did 10 sit-ups and didn't even break a sweat. Oh yeah!" (exp) *"Huh? A present from one of ol' Vaike's fans? How thoughtful!" (receive item) Level Up Quote *"I am invincible!" (6-7 stats up) *"Heh! The Vaike just got a lot Vaiker!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anyone wanna touch my muscles?" (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph. Teach just didn't want you all to feel bad." (0-1 stat up) *"Hot damn! The Vaike can get no stronger!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"Watch Teach take you through the motions." Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Right behind ya!" *"I gotcha!" *"Knock 'em silly!" *"Teach is watching!" *"Enter the Vaike!" *"Ready to shine? Dual Strike *"Learn your lesson!" *"It's Vaike time!" Support Block *"Thank me later! *"Not this time!" Defeated Enemy *"Yeah, I rule!" *"Class dismissed!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I coulda done that!" *"What? Dead already?!" Critical *"Looks like Teach just got tenure!" *"That's enough back-talk!" *"Just you and me!" *"You want some?!" Etymology The name Vaike is a unisex name, though it is often used as a girl's name. While it has no official meaning, people with this name are known to enjoy life and lack self-discipline. The latter trait might be a reference to Vaike's starting class as a Fighter. Vaike's translated Japanese name, Wyck, is a Scandinavian name meaning "from the village." This is possibly a reference to him growing up in the slums for most of his life. Gallery File:Vake.jpg|Vaike's portrait in Awakening. File:vake confession.jpg|Vaike confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Vaikeconfession.jpg|Vaike's full confession. File:Vaike.jpg|Concept art of Vaike. Vaikeconcept.jpg|Concept art of Vaike Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters